Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat insulation structure and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Related Art
As an example of a substrate processing apparatus, there is a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. As an example of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a vertical diffusion/chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus is known.
In the vertical diffusion/CVD apparatus, processing is performed on a semiconductor or glass substrate under heating. For example, a substrate is accommodated in a vertical reaction furnace and is heated while supplying reaction gas. In this way, a thin film is vapor-phase-grown on the substrate. In this type of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, in order to cool a heat generation portion being a heating device and discharge heat to the outside of the apparatus body, WO 2008/099449 A discloses a heating device including a cooling gas supply port disposed in an upper portion of a side wall outer layer disposed in an outer side among multiple layers of a cylindrical side wall part, a cooling gas passage disposed between the side wall outer layer and a side wall inner layer disposed in an inner side among the multiple layers of the side wall part, a space provided inside the side wall inner layer, and a plurality of blowout holes disposed in a portion of the side wall inner layer below the cooling gas supply port so as to blow out cooling gas from the cooling gas passage to the space, whereby the cooling gas is introduced into the space. Further, JP 4104070 B1 discloses a configuration in which a cooling gas introduction duct is provided to surround a cylindrical space and a lower portion of a heat generation part at a lower end of an outer side heat insulation part, such that cooling gas is introduced to the space from the cooling gas introduction duct. Further, JP 2012-33871 A discloses a configuration in which a cooling gas introduction part is provided in an upper side of a heat insulation part to connect to a cylindrical space by way of surrounding the heat generation portion.